Filters are used in aquariums to remove particulate matter from the aquarium water in order to keep the aquarium clean. Several types of filters exist, including externally mounted filters and internally mounted filters.
Externally mounted filters are primarily located outside of an aquarium. These filters typically hang over a top edge of the aquarium. A siphon tube carries water from the aquarium to a filter box that hangs along an outer side of the aquarium. Water entering the filter box flows over various types of filter media to filter and remove water contaminants. The filtered water is then pumped back into the aquarium by a water pump, for example.
Internally mounted filters are primarily located inside an aquarium. These filters typically mount such that the filter box is at least partially submerged within the aquarium. Some internally mounted filters include a built-in water pump; others include a pneumatic pump. Internally mounted filters having a built-in water pump typically draw water into the bottom of the filter box, direct the water flow through filter media, and then pump the filtered water out of the filter box back into the aquarium. Internally mounted filters having a pneumatic pump typically include a lift tube that directs the flow of water into an upper water chamber of the filter box. From the upper water chamber, the water percolates downward through the filter media and flows back into the aquarium.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such filter arrangements, generally to provide better water circulation within the aquarium, increase cost-effective operation, and accommodate ease of use.